


Adding Up The Score

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Humour, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith are comparing scorecards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Up The Score

"So, Angel of course, and soldier-boy, and Spike. Who else?"

"We don't talk about him. Bad, bad mistake."

"Hell, most of mine were mistakes. First twenty years of my life was a mistake."

"Still, it's your turn. How many guys have you…?"

"We only counting the guys now? Dunno. Hundreds."

"How can you not know? It's important."

"Not to me... oh hell. Gimme a pencil, I'll work it out."

…

…

"Right. 166 men. And 33 women. That's, uh -"

"199! I don't believe it!"

"Yeah. Should be 200, a nice round number." Faith eyed Buffy speculatively. "I don't suppose...?"


End file.
